To Be a Brother
by CG07
Summary: Adam never knew what it meant to have a family, until he met the Hawkins.He treasures them more than when he finds out that Virgil is in danger, he plans to do everything in his power to keep him matter what the cost.Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or it's characters.

I'm starting to get into a Static phase right now. While I was looking at some stories, I realized that there were absolutely no bonding stories about Virgil and Adam.

What's up with that people!

Correct me if I'm wrong about that. If you guys find any please feel free to point it out.

Anyways I figure I'll try this out and see where it goes.

I hope you guys like it.

* * *

It was a regular Friday afternoon in Dakota Union High. The weekend was about to begin and everyone was buzzing with what plans they had for the weekend. As the warning bell rang Virgil barely stifled a yawn as he and Richie were walking to homeroom.

"Long night V?" Richie asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Virgil answered. "You have any idea how many Bangers I had to put up with last night?"

"I'm not going to dignify it with an answer since I'm pretty sure that was a rhetorical question." Richie said. "Sorry I wasn't there man."

"It's cool Rich," Virgil said, "You had a family 'bonding night'. you couldn't get out of."

"Ah the perks of parents who wish to connect with their children." Richie joked. Virgil laughed along with him.

Even though they were laughing, Virgil knew that things had been rough with Richie's family, especially with his father, but things were getting better now. His father had gone to anger management classes, and Robert had recommended that they all go to family therapy. While Richie's father might have been reluctant and suspicious he eventually came around.

"Hey all kidding aside, I'm glad things are working out for you guys-OW!"

Virgil had suddenly bumped into a hulking mass and fell to the ground.

"V, you ok?" Richie asked. Before Virgil could answer a deep voice interrupts them.

"Long time no see Virgil."

Virgil looked up to see one of his living nightmares.

"Wade?" He choked out in disbelief.

Standing before him was Wade Lawrence. He had black jeans with a baby blue tank top covered by a large black jean jacket. He still sported his green bandana.

"Wade, what are you doing back?" Virgil asked while Richie helped him up. He hadn't seen Wade since the night of the Big Bang.

"Figured I'd come back to my roots." Wade looked around the hallways. "My legacy began right here in these halls."

"What legacy?" Richie muttered. Virgil elbowed him in the ribs. He knew how dangerous Wade could get.

"So Virg, how you been?" Wade asked. "Haven't seen you since that night when it all went down. I was worried about you."

"uh good-I've been good Wade."

"Listen, I'm meetin up with a few of my old buddies." Wade said. "You should come along, it'll be a blown out reunion."

"He's gonna be busy that night." Richie said quickly.

"I didn't say when," Wade sneered, "And I wasn't talking to you!"

Virgil quickly got in front of Richie. "Chill Wade!"

Wade backed off, "I'll catch you later Virgil. See ya." He clapped Virgil on the back and walked away.

"This day has officially gone from Bad to Worse." Virgil said.

"What are we-

"Not here." Virgil interrupted, "We'll talk after school."

Richie nodded in agreement and they continued on their day, both anxious for it to end.

* * *

_(Static n Gear's HQ aka The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude.)_

"What is he doing back here?" Richie cried as he paced back and forth. "I thought he split town after the Big Bang!"

"Doesn't matter." Virgil said sitting on one of the counters, "He's back now."

"What are we gonna do?" Richie asked. "He was at the docks when the Big Bang happened, so he's probably infected too."

"I know," Virgil agreed, "But there's nothing we can do but watch him."

"I'm more worried about you V." Richie said, "Wade might try to recruit you again."

"I'll be fine Rich." Virgil said checking his watch. "I gotta go. I'll see you."

"Me too. Later V" They both parted ways. Fifteen minutes later Virgil was walking up the front steps of his house. He found Adam and Sharon in the living room getting ready to watch a movie.

"Hey guys." Virgil was putting his coat on the rack.

"Hey Virgil." Adam greeted, "Want to watch the movie with us?"

Virgil was lucky enough to get a glimpse of the movie they were watching. A romance movie.

"That's cool, I'm just gonna go hang in my room."

He quickly ran up the stairs and into his room. He spent most of his time working on whatever homework he didn't finish at school. Almost two hours had passed when he heard a knock on the door. Virgil got up from his bed and walked to his door. He opened to find Adam standing outside with a plate of pizza and a soda in his hands.

"Hey," Adam held up the two plates. "We ordered some pizza, I figured you'd want some."

"Thanks." Virgil took the food from his hands. Before he turned Adam spoke to him.

"Virgil, you mind if we talk for a second." Adam asked, "Sharon went out to get some dessert."

"Alright." Virgil opened the door and let Adam in, wondering what he could've wanted to talk about.

"Listen Sharon's gonna be out of town tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You know, have some guy time."

Virgil took a quick swig of his soda. "Really? Sounds cool."

"Great, I'll come by around ten." Adam said just as he heard the door open.

"Guys, I bought some pie!" she called out.

"We'll be down in a minute Boo." Adam called back. He looked towards Virgil, "Want to join us, I promise no chick flicks."

Virgil laughed, "If you say so.

* * *

(Saturday)

Adam and Virgil had spent nearly the entire day together. First they went to a baseball game, then the movies, followed by a tour of the studio Adam was working in, Virgil was even able to hear Adam perform. The day had been going so well; they had just finished their dinner and were walking around the Dakota Plaza when things took a turn for the worse.

"I still can't believe that you stretched your arm all the way across the stadium just to catch that ball!" Virgil said laughing it up.

"The wonders of having a rubber body." Adam said tossing the ball in the air.

Neither one of them were paying attention and Virgil bumped yet again into another person and he fell to the ground.

Adam quickly rushed to Virgil's side, "You ok?"

Virgil nodded and looked up to find the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Virgil, fancy meetin you here." Wade said. He was flanked by a couple of his bangers.

Adam raised his brow as he looked at the group; he was getting a bad feeling from them; he quickly helped Virgil up.

"You guys know each other?" he asked.

"Virg and I go way back," Wade explained, "In fact I was just coming to look for him."

For some reason Adam didn't like where this conversation was going, he sidestepped so he was indirectly in front of Virgil.

"Actually we're kinda busy right now." Adam said. "So if you don't mind, we gotta get going."

Adam immediately tensed when he saw Wade reach into his jacket, and he was just about to change into his costume before Virgil's voice rang out.

"He's right Wade, Adam and I need to go." Virgil said.

One of the bangers had leaned towards Wade and whispered something in his ear. Wade's eyes widened slightly and he eased his hand away from his jacket.

"It's cool Virg," Wade said, "You remember our old crib? Meet us there tonight."

He walked off with his lackeys following behind. Adam glared at his back the whole way down.

He turned his attention to Virgil.

"Who was that guy?" Adam asked.

"Nobody. Let's go." Virgil tried to walk away but Adam wouldn't hear of it.

"You're not actually going to do what he says are you?" he asked sharply as he turned Virgil to face him.

"No!" Virgil said defensively, then he hunched a little, "Well I don't want to-

"How do you even know that guy?" Adam demanded.

"He tried to recruit me into his gang." Virgil answered.

"What!" Adam said sharply. Virgil actually flinched at his tone.

"He used to go to my school," Virgil explained, "He was a senior and I was a freshman. I kept getting hassled by Hotstreak, before he got his powers, and Wade would to step in before it got really bad, I don't even know why. I never really talked to him."

Adam waited patiently, listening to the entire story.

"Then one day Hotstreak got me cornered in an alley, he and his goons started beating me up." Adam's fists clenched when he heard that part. "Wade came by and saw the whole thing, then he told me to meet him under the Dakota stone bridge. That's where he and his crew would hang out, then he started telling me that if I ran with his crew Hotstreak would leave me alone."

"You didn't actually do it did you?" Adam asked trying not to let his anger get control.

"Not exactly." Virgil said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't say yes, I just nodded. You know to tell him I'll think about it." Virgil said, "Only he took it as a yes and told me to meet him at the docks. There was some big throwdown that was supposed to go on between all the inner-city gangs."

"Are you talking about the big blowout that happened during the Big Bang?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but I got out before it happened." Virgil said quickly

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Does your Dad or Sharon know about this?" he asked.

"No."

"What were you thinking getting involved with someone like him!" Adam suddenly shouted.

His outburst got a few stares from other people.

"Keep your voice down!" Virgil hissed.

Once Adam had calmed somewhat, Virgil started talking again.

"Adam please don't tell them." Virgil begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Adam asked, "They have a right to know."

"Adam nothing happened!" Virgil insisted, "It's over and done with. I'm not going back. Not ever."

Adam's shoulders relaxed but his frown stayed the same.

"Fine. As long as you promise not to have any more contact with this guy then fine, I won't tell."

Virgil let out a silent sigh of relief. "Thanks Adam."

"Come on." Adam said , "It's getting late. I'll take you home."

Adam made a mental note to pay a certain visit to someone later on that night.

* * *

So how was it?

By the way I gotta ask.

What sort of powers do you think Wade should have?

I'm totally stumped by that. O.O?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Static shock or it's characters.

* * *

Once Adam took Virgil home, he quickly shifted into his costume and started to patrol. But he had one particular destination in mind. He went to the slums of Dakota going from source to source trying to get information on Wade. He made his last stop at the Pool Hall, the one hangout where all the villanous bang babies went. Adam looked around until he finally found who he was looking for. Carmendillo, he knew everything about everybody.

"Yo Carmen, I gotta talk." Adam called out.

"Well look who it is, did you come to your senses and decide to join your brother?" Carmendillo asked.

"Not likely." Adam said, "I need some info on a guy named Wade, you know him?"

"If you're still Static's little sidekick then I got nothing to say to you." Carmendillo turned his back to him.

Before he knew it a rough hand grabbed his should and slammed him on the pool table.

"Everybody out now!" Adam snarled, his tone left no argument.

The other occupants wisely decided to leave the room, so now it was just him and Carmendillo.

"Whoa whoa take it easy!" Carmendillo squealed.

"I'm not going to ask a second time!" Adam said in a dangerously low voice, "Tell me what you know about this Wade guy."

"He's been underground for the past year." Carmendillo said, "Something about gettin his powers in control, and he's been recruiting, most of them are nobodies, Bang Babies that never got control of their power."

"What's he want?" Adam asked.

"He wants to run the town." Carmendillo explained, "He says he's gonna call ebon out and challenge him as soon as he gets his last member."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks.

"He keeps going on and on about this guy named Virgil." Before he could say anymore, his throat was being squeezed too tightly.

"What does he want with him!" Adam demanded.

"He just says that he's the missing piece." Carmendillo squeals, "That's all I know I swear!"

Before Adam could do anything more, a spark of electricity came foward and grabbed his hands. "Adam that's enough!" Static cried out.

"Stay out of this Static!" Adam snapped.

"Adam, stop this!" Static pleaded, "This isn't you remember? Remember how hard you worked to get out of that lifestyle? Do you want to go back? If you do this you're going to lose everything you've ever worked for; your career, your friends, the Hawkins. Is that really what you want?"

For a long moment Adam did nothing but stare at the creature writhing in his grip, until finally he released him and walked out the door leaving him coughing and gasping for air.

"Adam!" Static called out. "Adam stop!"

"What!" Adam snapped turning to face Virgil.

"What's going on man?" Virgil asked, "You haven't acted like this since you first came out? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Adam shouted, "This fool Wade is what's wrong! And instead of finding him I'm wasting my time explaining myself to you!"

"Hey man, calm down." Virgil held up his hands in peace, "I'm trying to help you."

Adam took a deep calming breath before he spoke to Static again. "You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Why are you bugging about this Wade guy?" Static asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

"He's been hassling Virgil." Adam explained, "He's my girlfriend's brother, and...he's pretty much like my little brother too. I need to find him."

"And do what exactly?" Static asked crossing his arms, "Beat him sensless unless he does what you say?"

"If that's what it takes." Adam replied, clenching his fists. "I don't care what anybody says Static, I'm not going to let him get to Virgil. The Hawkins are the closest thing to a family I have and I'm not letting anybody threaten them. Understand?"

"Adam calm down." Static placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm on your side remember? Look you're no good the way you are now. You go after Wade this way you're going to end up doing something you regret."

"I seriously doubt that." Adam grumbled.

"Go home." Virgil ordered, "I get where you're coming from Adam, but this isn't the way and you know that. How do you think the Hawkins would feel if they found out you were like this huh? You think this will make them feel any better?"

Adam sagged when he finally realized what Static was saying.

"Go home Adam." Static repeated, "I'll take it from here. I'll do whatever I can to find out about Wade."

"Alright." Adam relented, "I'll go."

When he turned to leave he turned back to Virgil. "Static...thanks. Thanks for looking out."

"Don't worry about it." Static waved it off. "You'd do the same if it was me."

Adam nodded, "Look, this might seem weird but you mind doing another favor for me?"

"Name it."

"Keep an eye on Virgil for me." Adam asked, "He goes to Dakota Union, and I can't watch him 24/7. Just make sure nothing happens to him alright."

For a moment Virgil was stunned into silence. He had no idea Adam cared about him that much. "Yeah...no problem."

"Thanks." With that said, Adam rolled into a ball and bounced away.

Virgil watched him and once he was sure he was out of sight, he took out his Shock Box and contacted Richie.

"Rich...Rich!" he hissed.

He heard some groaning on the other end, until finally a groggy voice answered. "What is it?"

"Rich I need a favor."


End file.
